Android 15.2
Android 15.2 (人造人间15.2号) is the fifteenth creation of Dr. Gero and plays a key role during The terror of the Android. She was originally a human who was kidnapped by Gero and was turned into a cyborg to kill Son Goku, the man who destroyed the Red Ribbon army. However, she and her friend Android 17 killed Dr. Gero themselves. Appearance and Personality 15 has short curly brown hair with a red ribbon with the Red Ribbon logo on it and has large blue eyes. She is first seen wearing a short white dress with a pink bolero jacket. With his outfit she wore black tights with brown boots. She also wore golden hooped earrings. She later on wore a white shirt with light blue long sleeves and a pink bracelet. She wears dark blue cut shorts and black sneakers with white socks with this outfit. 15 is noticeably different from Cyborgs 17 and 18. Since her programming is much more flawed than 17 and 18, 15 seems to have an almost split personality. One side of her is cold and snarky, much like 17 and 18. This side of her is much more willing to kill her opponent as well, usually in very grotesque disturbing ways. She also has very a dry sense of humor in this state. Many people refer to this side of her as "creepy and terrifying". She also seems to use very big fancy words in this state, and no one really knows why. This side of her only shows when she feels threatened or when she is around Goku, since this is when her "android instincts" begin kicking in. Her other side, however, is much more cheery and energetic. She is very childish as well, sticking her tongue at other people and calling them "stupid" insults. While this personality often annoys other people, she doesn't seem to really mind and considers everyone her friend and is eager to get to know them. She gets along very well with Android 16 in this mood and enjoys sitting on his shoulder and playing with the birds with him, though she tends to scare them off most of the time. Interestingly, 16 doesn't seem to mind this and gets along with her. 15 is devastated when he is killed by Cell during the Cell Games and loses much of her cheerful personality as a result, though over time she grows out of her depression and becomes much more mature and considerate as a result, while retaining some of her childish side. As an Android Though never directly stated in the story, 15.2 was a young woman named Winry Booth who was kidnapped by Dr. Gero, later on Android 20. Winry was kidnapped and tested on by Gero to see if he could turn a human into a cyborg successfully. Since she was not a complete experiment, she was seen merely as a test and was given the name “15.2”. Gero eventually gave up on her and started working on Number 16. However, Gero found out that a human could live threw the testing and could indeed become a cyborg. Android 15.2 has notable differences as an android compared to 17 and 18. She has a scouter like 16 and is notably stronger than 17 and 18. Also, 15 does not have infinite energy like the other androids. History Trivia *No.15 has notably different eyes from the other androids. Almost all the androids have small and lean crystal blue eyes. However, 15’s eyes are notably larger and look more like Bulma’s eyes. However, like the other androids, her eyes are a very pale blue. **The reason behind this is that Nimbus.69 has a difficult time drawing small and lean eyes, as such she prefers large and lively eyes, which to her are much easier to draw. *15’s human name, Winry, is a pun off the word Wire. *''So far'', 15 has had no battles with any character yet. *15 acts most like a normal human compared to androids 16, 17, and 18. *So far 15 is the only cyborg not to fight a Saiyajin or attack one. *Android 15.2's theme can be found here. Category:Female Characters Category:Androids Category:Characters who can fly Category:Dragonball JX Category:Female Characters Category:Androids Category:Characters